hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Christophe Camille
Jean-Christophe Camille '''(September 21, 1974 - April 9, 2063, age 88) was the President of France from April 30, 2040 to his death on April 9, 2063 under the Eighth Republic. He was previously the War Minister of France from May 23, 2037 to April 30, 2040, when he took power after both the President and Prime Minister were forced to resign in a bloodless coup directly by Jean, ending the Seventh Republic. After his death, it was discovered that his regime had committed many war crimes on their own civilians, including extermination camps and often public executions. Roughly 900,000 to 1,200,000 people were killed under his regime, with the worst people suffering being the people of North Catalonia, the Basque Country and Brittany. Early life Jean was born in Vichy on September 21, 1974 to Fabrice and Annette Camille. Fabrice Camille died in 1980 after he was assassinated, Jean's family had heavy ties to the Fifth Republic, and Jean was a nationalist from a young age. He was often abused by his mother and ran away in 1982, at the age of 8. He moved into his uncle's house in Vendat, France. His uncle was a high-ranking military general in the French Armed Forces who served in World War II, as well as the Indochina War. By 1990, at the age of 16, he went to Paris to attend the Academy of Paris in law. He graduated in 1994 with a degree in law, and went back in 1996 to study economics. He graduated again in 2000 with a degree in both law and economics. He then joined the military in 2007 at the age of 33, and fought in Syria from 2016 to 2018. During this time, he developed extreme-left views, and he returned to France in 2019 to see the nation in turmoil at the age of 45. The Fifth Republic was dissolved shortly after he returned and after a short yet brutal civil war, and replaced with the Seventh Republic. Life in politics (2019-2040) In September 2019, Jean went back to the Academy of Paris to teach law, however in May 2020 he was dismissed. He and several other teachers at the academy formed a underground organization called the "French Communist Revolutionary Cabinet", a self proclaimed cabinet which served as a false government in 2021. His uncle died at the age of 97 in 2022, and he decided to resign from his cabinet in 2025. He joined the centre-left ruling Action Party in 2026 and became a rising star in the party by 2035. In 2037, President Ladislas Chabert made Jean the War Minister of France at the age of 63. The Eurozone began to face issues in 2039 and Jean tried to convince Ladislas to pull out of the Eurozone in 2038. Jean had more power than Ladislas Chabert in France by 2039, and essentially became President of France, even if it wasn't internationally recognized. The Eurozone, not to Jean's surprise, collapsed in March 2040, and France quickly fell into a state of disarray. Feeling that he was on the brink of gaining power, on April 30, 2040 he entered the Ladislas Chabert's office and attempted to dismiss him. However, Ladislas noted that Jean was not the president and couldn't dismiss him, therefore Jean demanded that Ladislas resign. After declining several times, Jean threatened to remove him by force with the military, which made Ladislas resign. Jean was not yet leader of France however, as he then had to force the new president, Dylan Clérisseau to resign. When Dylan refused to resign, many high ranking generals entered the room, and forced Dylan out of office. Dylan was badly beaten and would become the first death of the Camille regime. Later life as President of France, death (2040-2063) Shortly before midnight on April 30, 2040, Jean took the oath of office, becoming the final President of the French Seventh Republic. His first bill was to dissolve the Seventh Republic on May 1, and a provisional government was put in place. The Constitution of the Eighth Republic with infamously excluded laws regarding free speech and human rights came into effect on May 5, and the provisional government was put to a end on May 9. The second bill passed by Jean in a unanimous vote was to put a no-fly zone over France, and shoot down any plane within 30 miles of the French border with no warning. This forced airports in Belgium, Germany, Switzerland, Luxembourg, Italy and Spain to close. Jean then closed the border of France on May 15, and the first public executions occurred on May 17 in the center of Paris. '''THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS!